disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollercoaster (song)
"Rollercoaster" is the song in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" that plays as Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are taking a ride on the rollercoaster. Lyrics :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) :Isabella: Phineas, are you sure this is safe? :Phineas: Of course! :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) :Phineas: It's like a leisurely drive around downtown :(Aaaahhhhhhh!) :But it starts with a 3 mile drop straight down :(Aaaahhhhhhh!) :And now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride :(Aaaahhhhhhh!) :Not a written rule but it's strongly implied :(Aaaahhhhhhh!) :Permanecer sentados, por favor :Scream if you want more :That's right :Cork screwin 'round the interstate :With peanut butter and rubber snakes :Clear the way move over :Look out bud :Here comes the mud :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) :Look out! :Right side up and upside down :Don't ask me to talk :Can't tell a verb from a noun :And I'm screaming like a baby :Who's afraid of a clown :Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers :That are already brown :Phineas: It'll twist your melon :It'll turn your gut :Man is this ride sweet or what :We go: :Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah :Ferb: 'We go: :'Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah :Ferb: We go: :Phineas and passengers: Ah ah ah :Yeah rollercoaster :Buford/Baljeeet: I got the poster! :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) :(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Background Information *The phrase "Can't tell a verb from a noun" is most likely a reference to the song "Nicest Kids In Town," from another musical, Hairspray. *This is the first time where Phineas and Ferb's friends actually seemed to be scared when trying out an activity. *If one listens closely when the group is about to shoot out of the mud, the music gets a bit louder before going back to normal. *Isabella and Ginger Hirano were the two passengers mostly focused on besides Phineas and Ferb throughout the song. *While Phineas sings "scream if you want more!" The next portion of the track is shown to be a tangle of track, similar to rollercoasters such as Poltergeist. *The intro dialogue between Phineas and Isabella was removed in the album version. *Although everyone seems to be scared of the ride, Phineas seems to take no notice of everyone's screams and is smiling for almost the whole song. *In Spain this song's called "La segunda montaña rusa" (translated "The Second Rollercoaster"). *When Phineas says "Peanut butter and rubber snakes", he is making a reference to the first episode as they were using peanut butter for glue to hold it together. *Phineas and Ferb were the only riders shown with their arms up; the rest of the riders were holding onto the saftey bar for the entire song and ride. *In the album version, Baljeet sings the line "I got the poster", instead of Buford. Also, during the stanza "right side up then upside down," there are additional vocals by Danny Jacob that sing along with Phineas and Buford. *Throughout the whole song, the materials of the Rollercoaster has changed; (1.Metal sidebars with even spaced and even shaped rectangular wooden planks with metal supporters; 2. Metal uneven spaced and various shaped planks with wood supporters; 3. All metal; 4. All wood) and vice versa. *During the line "Man, is this ride sweet or what?", when Phineas is singing "sweet or what" he hits a B4 while singing. The B4 is so far the highest singing note he has ever hit. The highest note in general (since voice change) was during Lotsa Latkes when he reached an E5 on the first syllable of "Yeehaw!". Errors *In the new scenes Ginger is with Isabella in the second car and Baljeet and Buford are in the third car. In "Rollercoaster", the second and third car were occupied by Isabella and the three kids who took the poster in the mall. They can be seen in some reused sequences towards of the end of the song, making the Fireside Girls, Buford and Baljeet appear to "vanish" for a brief moment. *As Isabella looks at the seat-belt falling, she looks to her left. When she asks if the ride is safe, she turns from the right. *When the rollercoaster is near the bottom of the first drop, the roads are colored like grass. *Right when Phineas sings his Spanish line, Isabella and Ginger's necks become attached to the back of Phineas and Ferb's seat. *In one scene, where Phineas, Ferb and their passengers are going through the snake zone, Phineas's hair appears to be green. This is either a programming error or Phineas's hair cannot be seen through Ferb's hair. This is only visible for a few seconds but there is no snake in Phineas's hair so he either had green hair for these few seconds or it may be Ferb's hair. Phineas's hair can partially be seen. Ferb's hair and the snakes are covering the majority up. *When the kids are covered in rubber snakes, Phineas' mouth isn't moving while he is singing. *When the roller coaster cart passes through the tangle of track, they skip some of the track. *Phineas threw his guitar in between song, but at the end of the song had his guitar with him. *If you pause at one point during the guitar solo, you can see the space around Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella turn white for a moment. Then, when the rollercoaster goes up the track on the left side, Adyson Sweetwater's eye is transparent. *When the rollercoaster comes out of the mud bucket, Ferb's big eye is in the front. Continuity *The line "Permanecer sentados, por favor" is a reference to Phineas' lines in the Original Story Pitch and in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", meaning "Remain seated, please" in Spanish. Incidentally, the same line was said by Tour Guide Barbie in the Pixar animated film Toy Story 2. Both instances parody the infamous safety spiel from the Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland in California. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs